Talk:Alex Dominguez/@comment-202.156.10.13-20130806044810/@comment-99.194.27.22-20130807183657
Sure! SPOILER ALERT! Mal and Natara are captured by the firstborn on a boat. They talk for a while asking each other how they are going to get out. They walk around trying to figure out who is driving the boat wondering where the crew is when they suddenly see them chained up on a wall cut to pieces. Mal then knows for certain that firstborn is here. While still walking around, natara spots a surveillance camera and realizes they are being watched. Back at the police station, all the officers are having a good time telling each other how badass they were for stopping the three killers firstborn let lose when Denni asks where Mal is. The officers then get worried and wonder where he is and assume he's in trouble. They all go to the lab to see if Amy can track them to see if she can find them. She hacks the camera Natara spotted and realizes they are on a boat. Jeremy requests a helicopter. Back on the boat, Natara is still trying to get a signal to call someone for help when suddenly lightning strikes, blinding them. Their eyes readjust to see Firstborn there ready to attack. Mal and Natara try to work together to attack Firstborn but firstborn finally knocks each of them out. Mal is the first to wake up to see them hung by chains to the wall just like the ship's crew, Natara is still knocked out and is hung the same way. Mal yells for natara to wake up when interrupted by firstborn making a comment. Firstborn goes over to Natara and impersonates Mal's voice to wake Natara up. After she wakes up, Firstborn sets up a camera. Mal comments that he thinks firstborn likes to watch himself kill. Firstborn says he doesn't need to relive anything and isn't like other psychos, going on and on about how people should kill on their free will blah blah... Natara tells him that he thinks everyone is just like him. He says he knows it and says something else. Natara tells firstborn she knows how he feels. Mal goes along with it and says rules are bullcrap. Firstborn almost buys it but finds out Mal is just saying that to make firstborn think he agrees with him. Firstborn then gets out a knife and decides to cut both natara and Mal up. He chooses Mal first and begins cutting Mal's skin above his eyebrow and working his way down. Mal is blinded by all the blood rushing down his face. Firstborn tells Mal that he'll make Mal suffer in pain as long as he has too. Natara is trying to work herself free, she swings over to the controls and lets Mal lose from the chains. Half-dead, Mal lays on the ground. Firstborn gets angry and approaches natara attempting to choke her to death. Map thinks about his life with natara and somehow gets up. He then tries to get Firstborn away from natara by grabbing his knife and trying to stab firstborn. Firstborn grabs Mal's wrist and turn the knife back to Mal but Mal over powers him, stabbing firstborn in the shoulder. Firstborn screams and jerks the knife out of him. Natara and Mal hear a helicopter and firstborn flees. Blaise, Jeremy, and some swat officers come down to help Natara and Mal. Blaise runs into to firstborn. At first, Blaise believes Firstborn is going to kill her but he releases her and tells her that she has good potential and that he doesn't want to kill her. Firstborn flees the boat. Later, firstborn's self made video comes up on all the TVs in the world, causing all the killers to come out and begin killing. Later after that, the FBI chief decides to make Maria the new head of the SCT and Maria asks if Natara and Mal could join. This makes them happy and that they can finally catch firstborn over seas and elsewhere around the world.